


Make You Feel My Love

by morethanwords



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au student/teacher. Not actually set in school. </p><p>'"I'm sorry Mr Anderson.. I know it's late.. but can I come in?" Kurt smiled shakily,'</p><p>written for klaine valentines challenge - day 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel My Love

It was a bit unconventional to be the first to leave your own birthday party, but Kurt Hummel wasn't one to follow the status quo. When your eighteenth birthday was only a week before graduation.. and you'd waited and watched all your friends turn eighteen before you.. you were entitled to be a bit selfish. Breadsticks had been an affordable place to celebrate with all his friends.. but now the meal was over.. they'd had birthday cake and there'd be lots of raucous fun and laughter… and once Kurt realised they were at that stage of the evening where nobody would miss him.. he took his leave.

Kurt strode out along the street, picking up pace the further he removed himself from the restaurant… not giving himself a chance to think too much about what he was about to do next. He only hesitated momentarily as he arrived outside Blaine's house… knocking with determination on the front door. It was a little late… but Kurt knew Blaine didn't go to bed early.. or certainly didn't go to sleep early.

Blaine answered the door, looking a little rumpled, his curls wild and unkempt… but his eyes were still as bright and beautiful as ever as they widened on seeing Kurt standing at his door.

"Kurt," he said in surprise.. his bare feet shifting on the carpet. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Mr Anderson.. I know it's late.. but can I come in?" Kurt smiled shakily, running a hand down his tailored jacket… suddenly not quite as confident as he'd been.

Blaine sighed, not unkindly, widening the door to let him in. "Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice Blaine," Kurt said softly, "but I was hoping you wouldn't say 'no'."

Blaine huffed out a small laugh. "You're not easy to say 'no' to," he said wryly. 

*****

Kurt stood awkwardly in Blaine's living room… a room he'd been in many times before… but not for a while now. He casually looked around for any changes since he'd last seen the room… spotting some photos in frames on the sideboard. He walked a little closer… "Oh.. is this Cooper's baby?" he asked quietly reaching to touch one of the pictures, then changing his mind.

Blaine came along side him, picking up one of the frames… holding it in front of them. "Yeah.." Samuel's two months now. "I've only met him once, but I've seen endless photos and videos of him… and he's gorgeous." 

Kurt looked closely at the photo, smiling at the trademark Anderson dark curls, already evident on the baby's head. "He does look a real sweetheart," Kurt agreed.

After discussing the baby for a bit, they stood in silence for an uncomfortable moment.

"I should wish you Happy Birthday." Blaine touched Kurt lightly on the shoulder… Kurt feeling the touch right down to his toes. "Thought you'd be out celebrating."

"I have been," Kurt said lightly.. looking over at Blaine… his breath stuttering as their eyes met. "Blaine I've missed you.. so much."

Blaine sighed. "I've missed you too… but…"

"Don't say it," Kurt interrupted a little harshly… taking a seat on the couch… invitation be damned. He wanted to plan out what he wanted to say.

*******

They'd first met last summer break… at a theatre production in Columbus, when they'd found themselves sitting next to each other… and had hit it off straight away. They'd gone for coffee after the show and once they'd found out they both lived in the Lima area, had immediately exchanged numbers. 

Kurt knew Blaine was a teacher, but neither of them thought any more about it… and it was only several weeks later when they'd already entered into a serious relationship that they discovered that Blaine was about to be Kurt's new English teacher. It was ridiculous that it hadn't come up before… but they had so much to talk about… all the time.. and it just hadn't. Once the discovery had been made, there'd been tears.. and fights.. and lots of making out… and the weekend before school was due to restart, they'd made love for the very first time.

They tried to break it off, but neither of them had the will power… and Kurt had spent more time calling Blaine 'Mr Anderson' while riding his cock in his bed… than he did in the classroom. It was inevitable that something had to give eventually.

Blaine… riddled with guilt.. and worry he would lose his job if anything came out.. was the one to call a halt to things. He'd met up with an old school friend.. Santana.. when he'd badly needed someone to confide in… and she'd helped him come to the only possible decision. It was something they both knew though… keeping the relationship secret was an incredible strain.. and it was a credit to the strength of their love that they were still desperate to be together, despite everything.

"Just while I'm your teacher, Kurt. It's only six more months."

"It's so unfair…" Kurt had cried. "We fell in love before we even knew we'd be teacher and student. Fate brought us together."

Blaine knew he had to be the responsible one. He'd already failed badly in letting their relationship carry on several months into the school year.

********

The first few weeks had been terrible. They'd ignored each other.. Kurt more pointedly than Blaine.. until eventually they reached the point of at least smiling at each other when they passed in the corridors.. and were able to talk civilly about lesson related things. As the weeks went by, Kurt realised Blaine had been right… softening towards him… allowing himself to acknowledge that he was still in love with him… and then he was just marking time until the end of the school year.. until he turned eighteen.. and was responsible for his own decisions.

********

When Kurt looked up at Blaine from where he sat on the couch, he was surprised to see a smile on the older man's face. "I'll make us some tea.. make yourself at home." Kurt could do that.

Blaine returned a few minutes later, placing their mugs on the coffee table.. sitting down next to Kurt.. leaving a reasonable distance between them.

Kurt took a long sip of his tea… his confidence and bravado slipping away to leave tears pricking his eyes. Sitting here, in Blaine's house… it was as if none of the bad things had ever happened. This could have been last year… before their world came crashing down around them.

"School's over." Kurt sat up straight, focusing his attention on the interesting patch of wall right ahead of his eye line. "Well there's still graduation… but I've officially left now though."

"You got there.." Blaine said softly.

"I'm eighteen now. In charge of my own destiny. Ready to take the world by storm." Kurt huffed out a small laugh, turning to look at Blaine. 

"I hope the world's ready for you… " Blaine smiled. 

"I know what I want.."

"Oh?" Blaine raised his eyebrow in question.

"Please Blaine.. can we see each other again now school's over and I'm old enough to know my own mind…? well.. I always did know my own mind.. but I still love you… and I know I'm going to New York for college… but there'll be holidays… we can visit each other…" Kurt held his breath.

"Kurt." Blaine reached out to touch Kurt's hand. "Calm down.. it's okay. I wasn't sure if you'd ever forgive me for…. well everything really."

"I knew you had to do it.. we had to do it," Kurt sighed. "I know I behaved appalling to you.. about us breaking up… but I could never ever hate you. Even in the beginning, when we first broke up.. I could never hate you."

"I guess we could.. I don't know.. relax the rules now." Blaine was unable to stop a laugh bubbling up. "Oh hey.. that's great that you're going to college in New York… I knew you'd do it. NYADA is it?"

Kurt shook his head. "NYU… but I'm happy with it." He edged closer to Blaine. 

Blaine cleared his throat. "Um.. I'm moving on too. Lima is quite.. stifling."

Kurt nodded. He knew only too well. "Oh that's great… where are you.. um, what are your plans?"

"I've got a new job near my brother.. I'll be able to see my nephew growing up. I'm renting a room in his house to start with.. Greenwich Village…. I'm going to be in New York too."

"Really!" Kurt couldn't hold back… throwing himself at Blaine.. wrapping himself tightly around him.. never wanting to let go now he could remember what this felt like.

Blaine held Kurt close.. seemingly on the same page. They stayed like that for some time… words didn't seem important at the moment.. the need to hold each other taking over.

"So about relaxing the rules.." Kurt said eventually. "Does that mean I can stay over tonight? We don't have to do anything… " he rushed, "it's just that I've waited this long to be with you again… and I'm not ready to say goodbye."

"As long as your dad's okay with it. I know you're eighteen but your dad needs to know where you are." Blaine kissed the top of his head, threading his fingers through Kurt's hair… as the time they'd spent apart, melted away.

"He knows… about us," Kurt admitted, "well not everything, obviously… but I had to tell him something when he saw how upset I was when we first broke up. He was great about it… and understood. He's the best dad.."

"You're lucky Kurt," Blaine said wistfully. He'd always envied the relationship Kurt had with his father… so different to the relationship he had with his own father. "It'll be good to have your dad's support… it was horrible having to hide.. before."

"I know I'm lucky."

"Come on…" Blaine pulled Kurt up with him. "My bed's been really lonely without you."

"Oh I love your bed." Kurt kissed Blaine full on the mouth. "I hope you're taking it to New York… when we get our own apartment one day it's going to be the centre piece of the bedroom.."

Blaine cupped Kurt's face fondly. "I think it may be worn out by then," he whispered, "I mean.. that might be at least a year away.."

"Mmm.. well we have got some catching up to do…"

E_N_D


End file.
